25 Moments of Hetalia
by katnjax
Summary: A series of shorts, most reader insert. Something fun to read, or try doing for yourself! Rated M for some material in a few chapters.
1. Let's get started!

**Important Author's Note:** So, to help Kat and I out of our hiatus streak, I've decided to pick up this little project I had (this was originally on my quizilla -tincanassembly- account) to hopefully get our creative juices pumping! _To those of you following Doppleganger:_ We apologize deeply for our hiatus, but hopefully in between chapters this little project will keep you guys satisfied while we brainstorm on what happens next in Doppleganger. _To first time readers:_ Welcome! Enjoy this! ~Jax

Okay, so the main idea was that off the top of your head you're supposed to list the first ten Hetalia characters that come to mind and then answer the questions below. This is supposed to be a meme of sorts but I've decided to make this a series of short stories. Most, _most_, of it is reader insert. Some of the questions/situations aren't. Alas, here are the characters I thought up, and the 25 situations/questions. Let's get started~

LIST THE FIRST TEN HETALIA CHARACTERS YOU THINK OF

1. Russia

2. Switzerland

3. America

4. Prussia

5. Germany

6. S. Italy

7. England

8. Denmark

9. Canada

10. N. Italy

1) What would you do if 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?

2) 3 walked into the bathroom while you're in the shower?

3) 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?

4) Number 5 cooked you dinner?

5) Number 6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?

6) 7 suddenly confessed to being a member of your family?

7) Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?

8) Number 9 made fun of your friends?

9) Number 10 ignored you all the time?

10) Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?

11) You're on a vacation with 2 and he manages to brake your leg. What does 2 do?

12) It's your birthday. What will 3 give you?

13) You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?

14) You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?

15) You're about to marry 3. 10's reaction?

16) You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?

17) You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?

18) You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?

19) Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?

20) Number 2 tells you about his/her deeply hidden love for number 9.

21) You're dating 3 and he introduces you to his parents. Would you get along?

22) Number 4 loves number 9 as well. What does that mean?

23) Will 5 and 6 ever be together?

24) Number 6 appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do?

25) You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?


	2. Another 2am (RussiaxReader)

**A/N:** So, I edited this a bit before posting it. I hope it isn't terrible, haha. I have a soft spot for Russia, and I like the idea of him having a sweet/gentle side to someone he really cares about. So, my bad if he's OOC or whatnot. Anyway, enjoy the first of twenty-five of these! Yeah! ~Jax

_1) What would you do if 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?_

_"Why…am I here?" You questioned aloud, yet your voice seemed distant, even to yourself. A sea of unrecognizable faces were swarmed around you, shadowed faces you couldn't make out, but felt watching you. Slowly these faces began to disappear and reappear, taunting you as your voice echoed into the crowd. No one answered, still watching, boring into your crippling form. Mocking your discomfort and helplessness. You tried to move forward, attempting to grab on to someone, anything to get an answer; your legs limited you, feeling as heavy as lead. Frustration boiling inside of you as you fought the increasing invisible weight that not only slowed you but was consuming you. Suffocating you and constricting every movement you made. "What….is this?" A pained groan left your lips, words falling heavily to the floor as you continued to move, now barely crawling._

_They were so aware of every movement you made all the while being so careful as to never let you close to them. Their eyes still boring into you, you could feel it, even as they disappeared over and over. Watching…waiting...feeling their hot breath down your neck, barely moving, so helpless, wake up. This needs to stop, Wake up. Please. Wake up. Please. PLEASE. Wake-_

Your eyes shot open, a desperate gasp escapes you as your lungs greedily take the precious oxygen from around you. Minutes past, eyes wild and your entire being covered in a cold sweat. Slowly, you lay back down onto the sheets, your muscles tense, barely allowing you to get comfortable again. '_It was that damn dream again.'_ A heavy, tired sigh made itself known in the otherwise quiet bedroom. Your tired eyes travel to the alarm clock, angry red digits read _2:00am_. Like clockwork, every night for the past week or so, you've had the same dream. And every night, you'd wake up; it takes an hour or so until you were able shake off the feeling that someone is still watching you before going back to sleep. So, just like every night, at two in the morning, you curl up into a protective ball and soothe yourself back to sleep. Closing your eyes, you let your breathe slow down and your subconscious start to wander, allowing it to take you away-

"It's like this every night, da?"

Immediately, your eyes shoot open and you sit straight up in your bed. Your chest heaving as you take in frantic deep breaths. Your eyes scan the room shortly to see no other than the infamous country himself, Russia, displaying that all too familiar child like grin while sitting calmly at the foot of your bed.

"IVAN." Your voice was hoarse yet still powerful. "WHAT. THE HELL. WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?" You sat up and tried to push him off your bed, only to have him grab hold of your wrists, his grip was rough, making sure you weren't going anywhere anytime soon. Your still half awake state making it easy for him to overpower your attempts to get away.

"Are you trying to hurt me, _?" He chuckled as you writhed against him, trying to escape his grasp, "Are you trying to get away now, _?" He cocked his head to the side, his grip tightening a bit, making you wince slightly. You stared right at him furiously, moments passed with you staring angrily and burning holes into his skull, and him just smiling that sweet smile, clearly enjoying your frustrations.

"What are you doing here, Ivan?" Your voice was a bit softer, but still held intensity. An embarrassed blush dusted your cheeks, _'How the hell did I not notice him?!'_

"I was watching you sleep of course!" He answered happily. Your mood completely changed from infuriated to a mixture of flattery and utter confusion.

"Wh-Wha-WHY?" You exclaimed, trying to hide your flustered red face, it felt as if it was on fire. Another chuckle left him as you slowly looked up into his amethyst eyes.

"You should see the look on your face right now, hilarious!"

"Answer my question, Ivan!"

"I like to watch you sleep, da." He answered softly, letting go of one of your wrists so he could tuck a loose hair behind your ear , the other moved from your wrist to rest behind your back. "You talk in your sleep a lot, and you make these cute little noises." Your face paled; how long as he been doing this? Coming into your room every night and just watching you? Oh God, he said he hears you sleep talk. Oh good lord! What could he have heard? What has your subconscious foolishly let the Great Russia hear? His voice broke your thoughts, "That is until you started having that nightmare. You've been restless." You looked up at him, his eyes sincere and soft, sucking you in. "You will tell me what is bothering you, da?" His large hand began rubbing small circles on your back, comforting you, "If it's anyone in particular, I will destroy them for you." Perplexed by what he just said you stayed silent, not sure what to say. After all, it technically was him that gave you the reoccurring dream; your subconscious was just trying to get you aware that there was an intruder in your midst.

Moments of silence passed, his hand continuing to rub circles in your back while the other stroked your hair. At any moment you were certain he was going to press further on the matter, demanding on what caused your strange and disruptive dreams. But that moment never came, instead he sighed while his rough, large hands gently caressed your hair, your back, your hips…pulling you closer to him, to his warmth. His fingers lightly touched your cheek as your head laid against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat calming.

"It's okay if you don't tell me now, _. You _will _tell me later~" His lips pressed against the top of your forehead, "I'll stay with you, protect you...you feel safe with me, Da?"

"Y-yeah..."

The sheets slightly ruffled as he laid you back down onto your pillows, his arms wrapped possessively around you as your eyelids began to feel heavy. Your subconscious began to make itself known to you once again. You decided you didn't care why he watched you sleep, or how he found a way into your room, or why he was acting so gentle with you. Instead you focused on his warmth, his careful rough hands cradling and soothing your tired form. You could always ask for explanations in morning, afterall.


	3. Conserving Water (AmericaxReader)

_**A/N:**__ So, definitely revamped this chapter. ;) This chapter is a __**lemon**__, just so you know. Quizilla wouldn't let me get my freak on, so hurrah for the rating system on FanFiction, haha. Hope you enjoy! Been a while since I wrote a lemon. ~Jax _

_2) 3 walked into the bathroom while you're taking a shower_

The drive home seemed longer than it normally did after a world meeting, the traffic seemed to double every minute and to top it off there was nothing good on the radio to distract him from the stress of the day. A heavy sigh left the American as he had to rest his foot on the breaks again; he had barely moved an inch in the past five minutes. Growing aggravated, he turned off the radio, shutting up the spokesperson for some tire company. This morning's world meeting was the same as most: Everyone talking at once, him fighting with England and France with a "French Frog" this, "Black Sheep of Europe" that, "Would you please stop eating, America? No one can understand you" what have you. Meanwhile, none of them realizing that they were wrong in whatever they said, that he, America, was right because well, he's the hero. Hero's are always right. Why can't anyone get that?

Another discontent sigh escaped his lips as he leaned his head back on the seat. _'Well…there's one person who gets it…'_ he thought fondly as a faint smile grew on his lips. _'_ gets it. She always has…'_ His smile grew wider as he thought of you. The migraine that was threatening to take over faded as he thought of your smile, so bright and welcoming. How you were always so excited to see him every day and how your (e/c) eyes lit up so beautifully at just the sight of him. His stress disappeared as he thought of how you greeted him when he came home after every meeting: deep passionate kisses, a home cooked meal of your mouth watering hamburgers and home made fries, a relaxing shoulder rub, and the rest of the day with either watching a scary movie or playing the hottest new game on the market. His heart leapt of the thought of after hours of love making, you two would just hold each other. His strong, lean arms wrapping around your soft, bare form; both of you so content to just be together. Your loving words as he would place soft kisses along your neck….

His loins tightened as he continued to think about you, waiting for him at home, cooking for him. He fantasized about you leaning over the counter, his hands gripping your hips, bringing you to him over and over again. His breath became shallow as he thought of your hands caressing his tense, bare shoulders, your lithe fingers traveling lower than was proper, your luscious chest pressing against his back. A shiver ran up his body as he thought of you two spooning while watching a movie, his hands on your curvaceous hips, then traveling in between your thighs; feeling that glorious heat radiating off of you. And the _sex_, oh how he loved the way you moved with him, how to two became one being with every smack of your hips colliding, your moaning as you would toss your head back encouraging his rough thrusts-

Traffic cleared up, and his foot slammed on the gas petal. He needed to get home. He needed to get home _now_.

He practically flew to the door as soon as he parked the car in the driveway. The damn key, could not unlock the door fast enough as he frantically swung it open, desperation driving his every movement. His thoughts so clouded, his pants so tight, by the one intimate goal he had in mind that he didn't even notice that when he opened the door, there was a lack of the scent of ground beef grilling in the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he ran into the kitchen, confused over your absence. He began wandering through the house. His sexual frustration beginning to get the best of him, as he ran into every single room. As each room shown empty, his drive began to slow, disappointment and sexual frustration escalating.

Finally, he reached the master bedroom, _'_ better be in here, I swear if she's not…'_ an eager grunt escaped him as he opened the door. Empty. A frustrated groan left him as he dragged himself to the bed and fell into it. His hardness pressing against his constricting pants as he continued to torture himself with thoughts of you; oh how he was going to make you pay the second you got home for making him wait. A low growl bellowed from his throat, oh he was going to make sure you weren't going to be able to walk for a week, he was going to tear you in half, he was going to-

_'What's that sound?'_ Immediately he sat up at the sound of the shower turning on in the master bathroom. A deviant grin played across his aroused features as he sprung up from the bed and leapt into the bathroom.

The steam fogged his glasses as he entered, the sweet smell of the mango shampoo you favored fill his nostrils. Placing his glasses on the counter, he quickly stripped himself of his clothes, his body so eager to join yours. Before he pulled back the curtain, he stop and stared at your silhouette behind the curtain, teasing him, enticing him to caress and grope every inch of you. He couldn't take it anymore; within seconds he pulled back the curtain and invited himself in. You screamed, turning around, ready to attack your intruder; but was cut off by his lips crashing onto yours. The kiss was rough, passionate and hungry. He instantly dominated you, his tongue invading your warm mouth while he slammed you against the tiled wall; his hands roaming aggressively all over your body, relishing in your soft, wet skin. Moaning you broke the kiss, your mind clouded with passion as America's hands massaged every inch of you. You arched against him as he stroked your sides and massaged your breast. You absolutely loved this, when he was so rough with you, when he was controlled by pure, animalistic desire; when he craved every inch of your body. Your mind went blank as he paid attention to your neck, nibbling and sucking on the tender, delicate skin. Just when you thought you couldn't take it anymore, he lifted you up and spread your legs open, instantly you wrapped them around his waist. He suddenly stopped and looked up at you, loving the blush that had spread like wild fire across your face, adoring the way your chest rose and fell with every shallow breath, the fire in your eyes, the inviting warmth and passion he could feel between your legs. He savored this moment, the moment before he'd take you. Agonizingly slow, he began stroking your inner thighs, teasing you as he planted slow kisses along your neck. When he got to your ear, he whispered huskily, "Hey _. Let's conserve water…" He finger tips so close to your entrance you could hardly breathe, "And shower together."

"O-okay-" A loud moan erupted through you and his digits dove into your fold, playing with your clit. He grinned like a wolf, watch you writhe beneath him, his fingers rubbing and stroking the sensitive area. "A-Ameerica~" You whimpered, helplessly.

"Yeah, you like that, huh?" He bit your neck, decorating you with lovebites.

"Y-yeaah~" Your hips twitched as he plunged digits into your folds.

"Damn, you're so hot, _" He grunted, "You so excited already?" You could hardly respond, as you were a panting, whining mess.

"Americaaa~!"

"Use my name, _" He growled, slidding his fingers in and out, his thumb teasing your clit.

"Alfred!" You moaned louder, "I'm going to cum if you keep this up~!"

"Not yet." He pulled his fingers out, a pleased look on his face with the sound of disapproval comming from you. "Not till I say so."

A surprised yelp escaped you and he shoved himself fully into you. Both of you letting out long groans.

"Fuck, _. You feel so good." He grunted as he began thrusting you into the tile wall of the shower. He held onto tightly, kissing and sucking your exposed skin. Your breath shallow, your pants and moans encouraging him as you helplessly held onto him.

"A-ah! So rough!" You tighted around him, as your head rolled back, his hot breath coating your skin, the steam from the shower coating your bodies in sweat mixed with the water. Rough, calloused hands gripped you tighter as his thrusts became more desperate, plunging into you over and over.

"Damn!" Grunts and moans were heard from the nation as he pummled you, " Aaaaugh, _!" He groaned as you started to bite and tease his neck, your nails digging into his shoulders and back, "Fuck yeah!"

"Aaah~!" You tightened around him again, "I'm gonna-"

"Nope." He grinned delivishly as he pulled out.

"Wha-Whaaat?" You whined.

"Beg for it." His gripped his member, teasing your clit and enterance with his tip. You whined helplessly, your body twitching with anticipation. "C'mon, _." His voice low, his eyes boring into you.

"Please, Al..."

"You can do better than that..." He grinned, watching you yelp and jump as he started to rock his hips, his member barely entering you, driving you wild.

"PLEASE!" He needed no further instruction as he slammed into you, both crying out each others names the feeling so intense that you both came simultaneously.

You both stay like that, you feeling him twitch inside your tight walls, breathing heavily savoring the afterglow.

He pulled out and turned to turn off the shower.

"Al, I'm not done-Ahhh!" Before you could finished he lifted you over his shoulders, exiting the bathroom and towards the bed.

"Doesn't matter, I'm about to make you filthy anyway~."

**A/N:** Ahhhh, it's been forever since I wrote one of these! I hope it wasn't a terribly cheesy lemon...America is also a little OOC...or is sharing characteristics of his 2p! self...nuts. ~Jax


End file.
